


Sweet little unforgettable thing

by Alexander50g



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander50g/pseuds/Alexander50g
Summary: A deputy, a nurse, and a graphity girl throw in drama the super natural with a dash of magic and you'll end up with-huh well you have to read to know what this cooks up huh?Work in progress just getting a feel on how i want this story to go so feel free to comment ideas or if you like what im doing<3





	Sweet little unforgettable thing

**Author's Note:**

> This work was original for a different *coughs* fandom...  
> hehe let me know if i put a alex where a stiles should be or a Hewelt where a hale should be.
> 
> anywaysss enjoy! If you like it enough just plz give me credit ^.^

 

> "Deputy Hale graphiti girl is back at again reported sighting near the old factory building on west road drive"  
>   Meredith's voice came through the police scanner startling the Deputy. He grabbed the walkie clearing his throat
> 
> "10-4 Mer heading there now."
> 
> The deputy turned on his turn signal as he began to move to the left lane, noticing the green light he turned and head for the old building. When he arrived he parked in front of the concrete building. He stepped out of the police car his deputy badge reflecting the sun much like his glasses. His hand falling to his right side out of habit to make sure his gun was in his holster. It went up to his walkie that clipped on his left shoulder above his star shaped badge.
> 
> "Deputy Hale on sight"
> 
> The walkie crackled as he let go of the button. He began to walk down the ally way left of the building. As he approached the end he turned to his right only to spot teenager wearing a black sweater with ripped jeans. Long red hair flowing out of the hoodie onto the chest of the girl. The deputy put his hands on his hips, like a disappointed father with a glare masked behind the shades.
> 
> "You know thats vandalism right?"
> 
> He spoke calmly but judgment clear in his tone. The young girl let out a small eep as she jumped back hands stopping in front of her as if she would karate chop him. The deputy raised an eye brow as to say really? She narrowed her eyes dropping her hands to her sides.
> 
> "Its called art"
> 
> "Well either way its illegal and i bet your parents wont approve once i show up with you at their door in handcuffs."
> 
> "2 problems with that"
> 
> She smirked at him. He stood there annoyed. His shoulders rising then lowering as he let out a huff of air.
> 
> "Yea and what would those be?"
> 
> "1 No parents and 2 you'd have to CATCH ME!"
> 
> She yelled as she took off grabbing a bag he hadn't noticed before off the floor. It jiggled and clanked as the spray paint cans bounced up and down as she ran.
> 
> "Shit"
> 
> The deputy muttered as he took off after her. They ran down along side the building but deeper into the ally way system. Sharp turns left and right lead them to an end with a tall metal fence with a hole. The girl tosses her bag over and began to squeeze through but her jeans stopped her as the bent metal snagged on one of the holes in her left pant leg she yanked her leg causing the bent metal wiring to rip her jeans as well as dig into her leg leaving a long thin line that lead from below her knee stopping at her shoe.
> 
> "Ahh ssson of a bi- that hurts" 
> 
> She let a scream and wimpeeed as the pain shot through her leg. Blood began to run from the fresh wound. The deputy climbed over the fence and knelt down to look at the wound. The hook shaped metal  dugs way through her skin. He grabbed her leg and said.
> 
> "This may hurt"
> 
> Before she could question as to what he was gonna do he pushed her leg toward the fence causing the metal to back track its way out of her skin she screamed and let out a string of curses but he unhooked her none the less. The hole in the metal had scrapped all around her leg but not as severe as the back of her leg. He smirked.
> 
> "Don't think your off the hook young lady"
> 
> She narrowed her eyes at him trying to burn a hole through his face.
> 
> "Very funny asshole"
> 
> He let out a chuckle as he helped her up.
> 
> "Your gonna need stitches little ms. Vandilism."
> 
> The deputy helped her to his police car. The word deputy running along the side in gold with blue behind it as the rest was tan with a star on the hood also stating deputy. Blue red and white lights on top.
> 
> He helped her in the back handing her a rag to keep pressure on the wound. He closed the door and go into the driver seat. He grabbed his walkie and held down the button.
> 
> "Caught graphiti girl taking her to hospital to dress her wounds then back to the station"
> 
> "10-4 deputy."


End file.
